Funds are requested for the purchase of a dual-detector microSPECT scanner (NanoSPECT/CT scanner, BioScan, Inc.) dedicated to small animal research. Radionuclide imaging constitutes a robust tool for the investigation of molecular events in the living system. A high- resolution SPECT scanner of this kind is not available at the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW), or in the state of Wisconsin. The instrument will become an integral part of the existing multi- modality imaging core facility at MCW and benefit a broad range of research projects by providing noninvasive, three-dimensional, quantitative and longitudinal measurements. The proposed scanner will play a major role in the basic and translational research using novel and established clinical imaging agents and techniques. Eight NIH-funded Program Projects (PPGs) and 20 NIH-funded investigators from a highly interdisciplinary research network will form five major user groups, encompassing cancer, cardiovascular, pulmonary, regenerative medicine, and renal studies. The instrument will also be shared by minor users in the regional research community. A state-of-the-art small animal SPECT/CT scanner will immediately and significantly advance the productivity of local research activities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Funds are requested to enable the purchase of a dual-detector microSPECT scanner dedicated to small animal imaging research. The proposed scanner will play a major role in the basic and translational research, supporting five major user groups (8 NIH-funded PPGs and 20 investigators) encompassing cancer, cardiovascular, pulmonary, regenerative medicine, and renal studies. The instrument will also be shared by minor users in the regional research community. A state-of-the-art small animal SPECT scanner will immediately and significantly advance the productivity of local research activities from a highly interdisciplinary network.